


Shine

by Isilloth



Series: Feanorian week 2017 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Celegorm and Aredhel are preparing for party (or maybe rather formal event).Day 3 of Feanorian week - Celegorm





	

"Cloak is trimmed with fur from silver fox, that I hunted, when I was with lord Oromë on the far north," Tyelcormo sipped wine, "and moreover every button is made with such subtlety you will call it work of art. Curvo put much effort into it. You will die from jealousy when you’ll see it, I’m telling you.”

“I didn’t know you want me to die, dear cousin” Irissë, sitting on bed, covered with clothes they decided not to wear, was looking at him with amusement. Sometimes Tyelcormo fell in excessive admiration, when it comes to his wardrobe. Or hunting. Or successes. Or himself in general. Well, everyone has some flaws…

“You know what I meant,” he didn’t seem to notice her ironic tone. “Anyway,” he said, turning to her “I may have also something for you. On the far north almost all animals are white. Sounds interesting?”

“Very. Why didn’t you take me with you?”

“Would your father approve it?”

“Maybe not… But I’m adult, I do what I want.” Irissë stood next to him, exterminating her hairdo in the mirror.

“Did you weave silver treads into your hair? And you didn’t share it with me?” She took his lock and looked at it cautiously. “And now I’m really I wonder if we should be friends… You didn’t invite me for hunting, and now this...”

“I planned to say we can’t both shine, but if you put it like that. I can’t expose our friendship. Sit down.”

He started to comb her hair and put silver treads into it. They looked completely different on her, clearly distinct from the black, while in his hair they were lost, only giving them glow.

“And how do you like it?”

“Beautiful. But I think its enough, I don’t want all eyes on me. After all it’s your brothers big day”

She once again corrected her gown and put her hand on his shoulder. Little late was fashionable, but today they couldn’t spoil Ambarussa’s begetting day.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop writing those two together, so here we are. I hadn't really have any specific idea for Celegorm's day (although I like him - maybe because of it, and I really afraid I would idealise him, which I don't really like) so I just come out with this scene, exploring one of my headcanon about him (and Aredhel) being Valinorean trendsetters and most fashionable members of Royal Family.


End file.
